Kidnapped
by Tori-Kit
Summary: What if Relena was a real individual and just quit. After of which every thing repeats it's self but with a few minor changes wink wink Sounds messed up I know :P


Hey all, this story was four chapters and incomplete but I got tried of updating so I decided to change it into one story with one chapter. Much easier and for all you lawyers out there I don't own Gundam wing and I am making no profits.

She just didn't care anymore, she was fed up. All the work that she did was for nothing the world was just too violent to secure peace and she had had it. A nineteen year old Relena Peacecraft walked up to the podium took a deep breath then started her speech. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the UN I have come before you today to hand in my resignation I am officially resigning as your vice foreign minister. Thank you for your understanding." With one last glance at her audience that had fallen silent she walked of the stage. 'Why do they look at me as if I have betrayed them' thought Relena as she walked out the back door to her Jeep (She had got rid of her pink limo long ago now it has been replaced with a blue jeep with a black strip down the side.)

She drove home to her lonely apartment building that she had been renting in secret for the last year. The only problem is that whenever the gundam pilots or another friend would come to stay she would have to make them believe that she was staying at the sanq kingdom by staying there while they were there. She hated it their people waiting on her hand and foot it was enough to drive anyone insane. She was happy that she was letting all of this go, she finally felt that she was free from all the hassle of being kidnapped every week, and have to have someone save her, but she had fixed that one quick smart now she was a black belt and she was proud of it. She no longer believed in total pacifism. She knew that in every place there was always someone wiling to take someone else's life just to help themselves. She was so over all of it, it wasn't funny. She pulled up into her garage the walked up to her apartment.

'Wonder what they are doing know' she thought but then mentally slapped herself for thinking it. She remembered the E-mail that she had gotten from Heero; they had become quite good friends over the years. 'You couldn't make it one day on your own with out your servants' of cause she had proved him wrong as she had been living with out them for the last year. But she couldn't tell him that or else he would most likely be watching her 27/7 again and that was playin annoying knowing that someone was watching you and you didn't know what they had seen or heard.

She always shuts her blinds and shuts and locks the door when she has a shower just in case, as she walked in to the door she went and patted her cat Midnight, she then noticed a shadow that didn't belong to her, she simply stared at it, "Bugger off Heero I don't want to talk about it and how did you know I moved." Heero walked out of the shadows and smirked "you are getting good at recognizing me Relena." It was Relena's turn to smirk "it's not that hard to miss you left the door unlocked, your getting sloppy Heero." Now tell me how you found me." "Relena I'm not stupid remember that I was once a gundam pilot, and I am not getting sloppy." "How Heero?" Relena asked in anything but a calm voice. "I was buying an apartment here and I saw your name next to this room's number at the front desk." Relena looked shocked. "So you didn't come looking for me to protect or to ask me about me resigning?" Heero looked like he had just found out that Duo was a girl. (A/N come on his hair is pretty long and I couldn't think as anything else.) "You what" Relena slapped her forehead. "Me and my big mouth, Yes Heero I quit I am not cut out for it anymore all that I was working for was bullshit come on total pacifism, Heero you know as well as I that anyone who wants something really bad that they would do anything for it even if that means taking a life and I am sick of them trying to make it me. You know that the human mind is still a mystery what else it is capable of is beyond me." Relena took a look at Heero who still looked shocked so she kept talking "I am sick of being treated like a doll Heero, do you know how many people take me for granted? Children in the street are telling me what they are going to be doing when they leave school, and how they will be extra safe because of me, and how I will still be very pretty when they are older, and I am still in the same place It is redi..." As she was about to finish her cell phone rang. Relena turn towards her bedroom

"Heero can you get that I'm going to bed." Heero walked over to the cell on the table and pushed the answer button. "Hello." Then a deep voice came over the phone. "MISS PEACECRAFT WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING WE AREN'T PAYING YOU TO QUIT, WE WERE PAYING YOU TO KEEP THE PEOPLE THINKING THAT THEY WERE SAFE THAT WE DIDN'T EXISTS. AND IF YOU DARE TELL ME THAT YOU QUIT CAUSE WE WERE GOING TO HURT YOU IF YOU DIDN'T COOPERATE THEN YOU ARE GOING TO GET TWICE THE BEATING." Heero was again shocked " Sorry you have the wrong number but I will be sure to let the preventers know about your deal." And with that Heero hung up the phone.

Relena was lying on her bed with her eyes open and looking at the ceiling "who was it?" She asked Heero remained silent "Heero?" Relena looked at him this time "Relena I don't mind you resigning for being vice foreign minister but that phone call was someone saying that they were paying you to tell people everything was fine when really they were organizing something. Is that why you quit Relena?" Relena looked shocked. "Hell no, I'm not afraid of them it's like I said before I don't believe in peace anymore." Heero looked at her questionably. "Are you sure" Relena looked a little unsure "Well it did contribute. That phone call asking me to do what they asked pulled me over the line to show me what a load of shit I was doing, but Heero you have to understand that it isn't easy being every bodies role model, you feel like a puppet, and I am tied of it and the most annoying thing is that I am being kidnapped every week it is like on my schedule go to meeting, have lunch, go to another meeting, get kidnapped, get a scar escape then go to another meeting. It is ridicules." Tears were glinting in Relena's eyes, Heero looked at her. "What scars?" Relena took off her shirt showing a plain Black bra.

Heero blushed, "Um... Relena" Relena looked annoyed and sad at the same time. "Do you want me to show you or what?" Heero looked at her again this time in curiosity. "Yeah but..." Relena turned around showing scars on her back that looked pretty recent. "These are from my last kidnapping. Would you like me to show you the rest I have more and some are worse. Heero looked astonished. Relena put her shirt back on squinting a bit in the progress. Heero walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed. "Lena how did you get away and how come no one knew." Relena was sniffing a bit too as tears fell down her face. "I escaped myself Heero, yes me the girl who encourages peace I am a black belt and I killed four of them gave two concussion and knocked the rest unconscious." Heero looked really shocked this time all he did was give her a hug. This time Relena was surprised but hugged back anyway. "I like the nickname you gave me no one has ever called me that before." Heero smiled (A/N for once) "Well then it is my nickname to you Lena sorry for everything that you went through I wish I was there to help even if you could take care of yourself." Relena smiled "Thank you Heero I appreciate it." Relena and Heero soon fell asleep but they were not alone soon to darts were shot into their arms and they soon fell in to the land of the sandman (A/N don't ask) the some men came in the room and they were carried off.

Heero woke with a start and look at where he was He couldn't really remembered what had happened. He noted that he was in a small cell very dark and dreary there were two beds either side the were chained to the wall well he wouldn't really call them beds more like planks of wood. But then he noted something else a body on the other bed then he remembered something

_Flashback_

"_I like the nickname you gave me no one has ever called me that before." I smiled "Well then it is my nickname to you Lena sorry for everything that you went through I wish I was there to help even if you could take care of yourself." Relena smiled "Thank you Heero I appreciate it."_

_End of Flashback_

He walked over to the body on the bed and it was indeed Relena He shook he a bit "Lena, WakeUp come on, How can you still be asleep at A time like this we need to got out of here and................" Heero stopped talking as Relena stirred. "Huh..........wha...What time is it.... o crap I'm late o wait I quit......... yeah that's right o well no need to wake up then..." Relena was about to go back to sleep "Lena wake up" Said Heero as her eyes shot open and turned quickly as her hand hit Heero in the side of the head. "Who's there" Said Relena "Ow...Lena it's me Heero man do you have a good right hook...Ow that is going to leaver a mark." Relena looked shocked "o Heero are you alright I'm so Sorry want me to do something I'll get some ice." Relena went to get up but then realized that she wasn't in her room. "Heero where the hell am I?" Relena Asked while looking round the room. "I have no idea, I don't even remember leaving your room let alone the apartment building, do you?" Heero replied while getting up and walking over to the door. "No idea, hey Heero look in your arm it's a dart!" Said Relena in shock.

Heero pulled it out and started to walk back to Relena's bed when he got half way the door opened and two guards came in with a hand gun each in there belts the first guard opened his mouth to speak when he was cut off by the second " Do ya know where you are Miss Peacecraft… and friend............who the hell are you anyway?" the first guard looked really irritated. "Tell ya what" Started Heero " you tell me how we got here Why we are here and what you are going to o with us and then I'll tell you and trust me you will want to know." The Second guard glanced at the first and then both nodded. The first guard spoke " Well when you people fell asleep we shot you with a dart that would knock you out for an hour or so, we were just spost to get Miss Peacecraft but then again we couldn't have anyone telling the pubic that she was missin after all so we nabbed you too, We needed Miss Peacecraft here because we need to punish her for quitting and not letting our organization do the 'work' that we needed to do with out other people knowing. And last but not least we decided since she is no longer a use then we will kill her and after all every one will just think that she went into hiding, now do have all that" Heero nodded "Now who are you kid" Heero Smirked "my name is................." by the Relena had snuck up behind them and had knocked them both on conscious "none of your business" Relena finished "okay" said a shocked Heero "Well come on and put on a uniform." Said Relena as she was stripping one of the second guards uniform and started to pit on the uniform she them preceded to find some scissors and walked over to the mirror and cut her hair so it was layered and a bit shorter this put it up in a ponytail and put a hat on top as well as a lot of eye liner that she had stored in her pocket from before.

(AN I'm allergic to make-up but it does make you look different very different and makes a good disguise) Relena smiled as she struck a pose at the already dressed Heero Yuy. "Well put it this way you don't look the same as you did, I think that most would think you look similar but not the same, I guess that is a good thing ay?" Replied Heero. Relena smirked "call me Alex while we are here deal." A small laugh came from Heero's mouth. "K but what shall I be there are not many people here who don't know about me!" To this Relena looked thoughtful for a moment. "I always liked the name Logan, what do ya think?" (AN I LOVE

X-MEN lol) Heero shrugged "Fine by Me, K lets get out of here." Heero turns and they leave the cell as they walk down a corridor they here something. "ALRIGHT MEN MISS PEACECRAFT AND HER BUDDY ESCAPED NOW THEY ARE RUNNING AROUND FREE WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?" Shouted the man in charge "FIND THEM!!!!" "alright THEN WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE WAITING FOR?" as he shouted this guards came from all directions "I'll take this Hall and you take that one." Relena Said as she started to run, but before she could Heero had grabbed her arm. "Wait, I have a better plan."

Relena looked at Heero "You have a plan?" Heero smirked "Yup trust me." As soon as these words left his lips he pulled Relena into a janitors closet that was right beside them there wasn't much room so it was a tight fit. "SIR WE CAN'T FIND THEM ANYWHERE!" Yelled a solider. "WELL LOOK IN THE CLOSETS AND IN THE VENTS." "YES SIR." Yelled back to his officer. Relena looked up at Heero as a look of concern fell on his fetchers. "Don't worry I have a plan, but we are still going to get in trouble but not as bad " Relena said as she smiled at Heero. It was Heero's turn to looked shocked.

Outside the cupboard 

"I'll check this one," Said one of the soldiers. As he opened the cupboard he noticed to other soldiers in a very comfortable position one was a girl who had her legs tied round the boys hips as he was holding her backside and were playing tonsil tennis with each other. "What are you two doing?" as he said this Heero and Relena looked at him in shock, then Relena proceeded to hop down of Heero "Sorry sir it won't happen again" Replied Relena. "What are your names?" "Alex and Logan sir" Replied Heero "Fine move along and help look for the Vice foreign minister and Her boyfriend. "Yes Sir" both Heero and Relena said at the same time "We'll look over the other end of the hall" "understood." The Solider said as they parted ways. "That was close, I can't believe you thought of that." Said Heero while looking at Relena, "Yeah but you have to admit it wasn't that bad." Said Relena as she smiled at Heero "Yeah" Heero smiled "Your not a bad kisser you know that." Relena looked shocked "What you meant it in there." Heero smiled "kind of." "Why Mr Yuy you devil you" Relena leaned up and gave Heero a peck on the lips "quick we have to find a way out of here

Heero and Relena ran up the hall and ran into quite a few guards, Thinking quickly suddenly shouted "Conrad and Charlie have found them in the air vents and they are requesting back up they are down in sector G. Acting quickly the guards ran down the hall to the elevators and stairs "Who are Conrad and Charlie?" asked Heero in a confused voice "The name of the people we got the uniforms off" smiled Relena. Heero looked shocked Relena turned around to look at him. " What is it?" Heero looked at her "it's Duo" Just as he said it Duo smashed through the window unclasping a rope that was connected to his belt. "Hey Heero What are you doing here and who's the hickcay." (Pig Latin for Chick) "Hey Duo long time no see" Relena said as she smiled.

Duo looked confused then a look of realization crossed his features "Relena" He whispered, "The hell are you doing here?" Relena again smiled "Well I got kidnapped and since Heero was with me at the time he decided to tag along". Duo Smirked "Got you too huh bud?" A scrawl crossed Heero's face. "Well come on you might as well tag along we need to find security and disenable there system so the Preventers can move in Fire and wind (Zechs and Noin fro those who don't know) are already in the building trying to find the leader. Heero and Relena started to follow Duo as he ran down the hall and took a few turns "Do you know where the hell you are going?" Relena asked in an irritated voice. Duo mocked a look of hurt "Of course it should be right around the corner… Here." Duo opened the door shooting the security guard in the process. ""Right between the eyes… nice" Relena said as she looked a wee bit revolted.

Duo slid under the desk and mumbled something about tripping the alarm if he didn't "They have most of there men in sector C, good job Relena" Sad Heero and he studied the monitors. Relena took a bow as if she was on stage "thank you, thank you, really you have been a great audience." Relena started to blow kisses at her imaginary audience "Ha ha" said as he was shaking his head. "Done, The Preventers are moving in. They should be overrun with in the next 5 min, lets book it." Duo finished as he wiped his head. After a few about an hour and a half Heero, Duo and Relena were out side writing statements. Just as they finished Duo spotted someone in the group of Preventers leaving the building and immediately ran for her.

"Hey babe" Hilde looked up and smiled and ran to Duo. "I was so worried about you why the hell wouldn't you let me go as your back up?" Hilde pouted Duo put her down and whispered something in her ear. Hilde smiled and Grabbed Duo's hand and left. "Three guesses what they are up to." Smiled Relena. Heero shook his head just as Lady Une walked up to the pair. "I heard what happened Relena, happy you are both safe…" Heero smirked "Une we both know you didn't come here to see if we were safe, so out with it" Lady Une smiled "Same old Heero but you are right. I actually came here with a proposition." "What for?" Asked Relena "For you Relena I was wondering of you would be interested in joining the Preventers as Heero's partner, On account It seams his old one has asked pacifically for a miss Hilde Schbeiker and knowing Heero he needs someone there to nag him into taking breaks and I think you are just the person for the job." Heero smirked, Relena Smiled "hmm, Big job But I think I can handle it." Lady Une smiled "Well If I can borrow you for a second I will just get you too sign a few papers…" "Sorry lady Une but she has a prier Engagement but will be in the office first thing tomorrow." Another smile crossed Lady Une's face "okay but I expect you there early." "o I will" Relena laughed as Heero was dragging her away

The starting of a beautiful Relationship

Well there ya go No more updating for me. Hope to hear feedback

T.K


End file.
